Secret
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: First Story . COMPLETE !


**NOTE: look at my profile for new upcoming stories and vote on which ones you want to see first, please and thank you. (:**

**Oh yea Happy Val day a day of love and friendship lmfao *dies* -_-**

***Hugs all * teehee**

It was a normal day, the people of the city of Tokyo were calm and quite going on with their lives, but then they were all interrupted.

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

" Brick!!!You're going to die! " Momoko said screaming out.

"How did you even get these powers!? " Buttercup asked swinging her hammer into Butch and sending him down to the ground breaking all the concrete the he slided on.

" Don't worry about it! " Butch said laughing.

All of the city just rolled their eyes and continued on with their lives. They all knew that for a month now that the ruffs and the puffs had been going threw the same thing. Asking the same questions and it alls ends the same, how you might ask, well Bubbles and Boomer that's how they would always go missing and they reds and greens would always had to find them. But the city knew a secret, a secret that they weren't allowed to tell.

" Hey wait, where Bubbles? " Blossom asked which stoped Brick from sending her a sucker punch.

Brick raised his brow, "Not this again, BUTCH WHERES BOOMER?!" the red boy said looking at his brother.

Butch shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know, I was to busy beating her up" Butch said Pointing at Buttercup.

Buttercup laughed and rolled her eyes, "Beating me up? You mean me beating you up?"

As Butch and Buttercup glared at each other and were about to fight again Brick and Blossom got in the middle.

"We have to find Bubbles, she's not good at being alone" Blossom said sighing.

"But this has been happening for a month we never ever Bothered looking for them" Butch said wanting to fight again.

"But Her AND boomer have been gone, don't you think they could, uh possibly be running away from us" Buttercup said scratching her head.

"Nah boomer would never run away from his brothers, right? " Butch said

"And Bubbles away from us, right? Buttercup said.

Then both greens looked at each other with their eyes wide and then they looked at their leaders.

The reds eyes went wide as well, "Holy crap we have to find them!"

So they did they first looked all their Tokyo then they flew down and saw a forest. They figured that they had to be here, but they wondered why together?

As they flew down Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, "Do you think their together?"

When they reached to the ground they all shrugged.

"I don't know but, why would they be…and if their not they probally know where the other one is." Blossom said.

Brick nodded, Butch rolled his eyes and still shrugged.

Everyone sighed and continued walking counterpart with counterpart, until they reached a sparkly lake, they stood behind a bush, and that's when they saw Bubbles and Boomer. As Blossom was about to speak she was dragged back down by Brick almost forcefully.

"Hey, what's the big…idea?" Blossom paused and looked back to Boomer and Bubbles who were now walking around holding hands and talking sweetly to each other.

"No…" Buttercup said being cut off.

"Way…" Butch finished.

They kept watching and that's when finally you see Boomer leaning in for a kiss cupping Bubbles face with his bear hands. She was grasping on to his ruff uniform. Just when they were 1 centimeter away from each others face….

"THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Reds pop out with an angry expression on their faces.

"Bubbles how could you!?" Buttercup said clenching her fist.

Butch rolled his eyes, "You're going to die Boomer"

Boomer and Bubbles roll their eyes and spoke up, "What took you so long."

Both greens and reds were confused; they had no idea what they were talking about.

That's when by surprise Boomer clashed his lips against Bubbles, with her falling deeply into it.

Blossom, Bricks, Butchs, and Buttercups mouth latterly almost fell to the ground.

"I'd know that look on Bubbles face anywhere, shes in love…" Blossom chocked out the last word that she thought she would never choke out.

"With a rowdy…." Buttercup said almost gagging.

Both Red and Green ruffs rolled their eyes.

"What's wrong with falling in love with a rowdy, I mean us." Butch said Raising a brow.

Boomer and Bubbles were still kissing already on the floor with Boomer on top of her.

Buttercup and Blossom shrugged, "Well I don't know we never tried it, and besides your villains were good and you guys are good enough."

Both Red and Green boys got pissed, they ran forward and tackled each of their counterparts.

"Take it back!!" both red and green boys said while on top of their counterparts.

"Never!!" The Red and Green puffs said.

That's when Boomer and Bubbles opened one and separated from each other and grinned. They walked over slowly to each of their counterparts, Boomer over Brick head and Bubbles over Butches head. They both counted to three and pushed them down. Brick and Butch lost grip of their hands and their bodies fell on the girls completely with no space, their lips crashed and they were so in the moment. Bubbles and Boomer swear they heard moans. Buttercup and Blossom wrapped their hands around their necks. Finnaly, they had broke away and Bubbles and Boomer laughed.

Uhm, do you take it back." Boomer said smirking and leaning in along with Bubbles.

They all blushed and girls nodded.

"Deffinatly"

**R&R! (:**


End file.
